Fearing the unknown
by julesarocho
Summary: When Derek and Simon move to a new school, and Simon takes interest in the first girl he sees, how will it affect Derek? Especially since the girl is leader of a pack at that school
1. Chapter 1

Derek looked around the new school his dad brought him and his brother too. He saw nothing but the same thing in his last school and the ones before that. Guys with girls up against the lockers, people walking with their cliques. Then he looked right and saw Simon, already flirting with a girl. She looked small but then again everyone looked small compared him. Yet compared to Simon, she was something of perfect height, Simon was 5'7, this girl looked 5'4 or maybe even 5'5.

"Hey bro, come over here and meet Chloe"

Narrowing his eyes at his brother, Derek walked over and looked down on the girl, to his surprise she didn't look scared or weary of him, and instead of feeling relieved, he felt unsettled, he was used to people cowering and being afraid, so of course he put up a wall, and acted in lack of words like a dick.

"Hi, I'm Chloe and this is Ipswich high, it's nice to meet you" the blonde girl smiled

Derek frowned, glanced behind him at the clock and looked at his brother.

"We're gonna be late, so lets go" he knew he sounded rude but girls like the blonde, well he didn't need to give them his attention, so he focused it on other things

"Sorry, about that he can be a little, grumpy and rude when he's hungry" Simon always apologized for him, it didn't seem to get through his thick head, that Simon and their dad was enough for him but once again he over looked it and began to walk to his class, looking for room 103.

As his legs moved, he couldn't help but sniff the air, it was strange for him to do this and he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he did and the scent that lied in the air, put his hair on ends. Derek turned and looked for the person who held the scent, and when he caught where the scent went to, he growled, causing the person to look up and stop in the middle of their sentence. He looked into the brightest blue eyes known to man probably and those blue eyes looked back, and suddenly winked as his brother and the 5'4 blonde said their goodbyes. The unsettling feeling in his stomach growing more and more by the second.

He was in the school of a marked territory of a female alpha werewolf. He didn't know it, but his life changed the moment she winked, he was done for.

**Hey guys, so this sorta a chapter where you guys tell me what you think and if its good,ill keep going. Oh, and the charcters belong the lovely Kelley Armstrong, bye guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so a few people favorited this story :D I was so excited anyway chapter 2 has arrived ;)**

He was pissed. Nope he was more then pissed he was livid, how would he get out this mess ? Was she gonna stop from going to this school the moment she catches him alone? He shook his head, he had to worry about that later, right now he had English. This subject he hated terribly, hence him being in English 10 still.

"Good morning students, if you please be seated and allow me to check my roster we can begin " a woman with short black hair, tall but very thin walked to the computer to take attendance I assumed. She turned scanned the room and her eyes settled on me, even from the distance I smelled her fear, that strangely calmed me.

"Class we have a new student, his name is Derek Souza. Derek would you kindly say hello to the class?" Her fear rolled off her, then again so did everyone else when they saw him. He looked at all the faces in the class room, once again same as the other schools he went too.

" uh.. Hey.." He awkwardly waved. He hated that part of starting a new school, teachers always wanted him to introduce himself. He looked down at his book, and begin to recite the periodic table in his head.

"Now you can't always be late to my class." The scent hit him and he felt automatically nauseated. Now god please no he thought.  
" Chloe go sit next to Derek and catch him up while i begin the class." He wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. He knew how some alphas were about their territory and he hoped.. Actually prayed this wouldn't end in blood shed.

" hello, Derek it's nice to see you again " he looked next to him, and the tiny blonde was bearing her teeth at him.

God save him.

**So I hoped you like the mini chapter, I promise to update really soon guys :)**


End file.
